enciclopediefandomcom-20200215-history
Marte (planetă)
Marte este, pornind dinspre Soare, a patra planetă a Sistemului Solar, a cărei denumirea provine de la Marte, zeul roman al războiului. Uneori mai este numită și „planeta roșie” datorită înfățișării sale văzută de pe Pământ. Culoarea roșiatică se explică prin prezența pe suprafața sa a oxidului de fier. Meteoriți care provin din Marte * 2012, ianuarie - Meteorit marţian, descoperit în Maroc.Meteorit marţian, descoperit în Maroc, 19 ianuarie 2012, Mediafax, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 22 februarie 2017Secretele planetei Marte, ascunse într-un meteorit găsit în Sahara. Ce au descoperit savanţii, 4 ianuarie 2013, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 22 februarie 2017 Planeta Marte și religiile * 2014, februarie - Clericii musulmani din Emiratele Arabe Unite au dat un edict religios împotriva traiului pe planeta Marte, considerând că "nu există niciun motiv de bun augur" pentru a amenaja așezări umane pe planeta roșie.Cea mai nouă INTERDICȚIE a liderilor musulmani vizează planeta MARTE, 19 februarie 2014, Luana Matei, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 22 februarie 2017 Despre viața pe Marte * 2013, martie - Analiza unei mostre de rocă colectată de roverul Curiosity de la NASA arată că Marte a putut susține viața microbiană în trecut, a anunțat NASA, marți, într-o conferință de presă.NASA a anunţat o descoperire importantă: Marte a avut viaţă, 12 Martie 2013, Romania TV, accesat la 22 februarie 2017 Planeta Marte în Teoria conspirației * Operatiunea secreta Luna-Marte, 7 aprilie 2009, Alexandru Safta, Descoperă, accesat la 22 februarie 2017 Explorarea planetei Marte * 2014, noiembrie - China intenţionează să trimită, în jurul anului 2020, o sondă spre Marte, care va plasa pe planeta roşie un vehicul teleghidat, după eşecul unei precedente misiuni spaţiale către aceeaşi destinaţie.China anunţă noul obiectiv al programului său spaţial, 18 noiembrie 2014, Florin Badescu -Mediafax, Gândul, accesat la 22 februarie 2017 ; Explorare cu echipaj uman * 2012, august - Specialiștii de la NASA spun că sunt la un deceniu distanță de prima misiune pe Planeta Roșie cu echipaj la bord.VIDEO Primii oameni vor ajunge pe Marte in zece ani, spune NASA, 4 august 2012, Oana Antonescu, Adevărul, accesat la 22 februarie 2017 * 2013, februarie - Primul turist spațial din istorie, multimilionarul american Dennis Tito, a dezvăluit un nou plan îndrăzneț: lansarea unei misiuni umane până în vecinătatea planetei Marte și înapoi, ce ar urma să aibă loc în cinci ani.Primul turist spaţial din istoria omenirii revine cu un plan curajos: o misiune spre Marte ce va avea loc peste 5 ani!, 28 februarie 2013, Descoperă, accesat la 22 februarie 2017 * 2013, iunie - Agenţia spaţială americană NASA a finalizat procesul de selecţie a persoanelor care vor fi incluse în prima misiunea pe Marte în anul 2020.NASA a selectat cele opt persoane care vor zbura pe Marte, 19 iunie 2013, Gândul, accesat la 22 februarie 2017 * 2014, iunie - Agenția spațială americană a confirmat că intenționează să trimită oameni pe Marte în 2035, dar va avea nevoie de ajutor internațional pentru ca acest lucru să fie posibil.O misiune umană pe Marte este obiectivul principal al NASA, 2 iunie 2014, Cristina Botezatu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 22 februarie 2017Nasa confirms it intends to land humans on Mars by 2035 - but admits it'll need help from the rest of the world to do it, 30 May 2014, Jonathan O'callaghan, Daily Mail, retrieved at 22 February 2017 * 2016 - - proiect al companiei Lockheed Martin, care dorește trimiterea unui echipaj uman pe orbita planetei Marte în 2028. * 2017, martie - Președintele Donald Trump a emis un mandat pentru NASA: trimiterea oamenilor pe planeta vecină până în 2033. La o săptămână după anunţul preşedintelui, NASA a răspuns cu cel mai detaliat plan din câte au existat vreodată pentru o misiune pe Marte, unde se descriu cele cele cinci faze ale proiectului.Visul va deveni realitate. NASA va trimite oameni pe Marte, 6 mai 2017, Alexandru Voiculescu, Descoperă, accesat la 7 mai 2017 Colonizarea planetei Marte * 2013, ianuarie - Fondatorul PayPal, miliardarul Elon Musk, care a fondat compania spațială SpaceX a anunțat un plan de a conoliza planeta Marte în viitor. Orice om care plătește un bilet de aproximativ 500.000 de dolari poate ajunge la noua casă, pe Marte.Un MILIARDAR se pregătește să colonizeze Marte. Cum se va face transportul, cum va arăta casa, 7 ianuarie 2013, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 22 februarie 2017 * 2013, ianuarie - Misiunea Mars One dorește să trimită oameni pe Planeta Roșie în 2023. Mars One este o misiune încă în faza de proiect, venită din Olanda, care dorește să revoluționeze călătoriile în spațiu.Haideţi pe Marte! S-au anunţat criteriile de selecţie pentru astronauţii care vor pleca pe Planeta Roşie în 2023, 8 ianuarie 2013, Vlad Andriescu, Adevărul, accesat la 22 februarie 2017Vrei să intri în istorie? Iată ce poţi face pentru a te număra printre primii oameni care ajung pe Marte!, 10 ianuarie 2013, Descoperă, accesat la 22 februarie 2017La risc EXTREM: Peste 200.000 de oameni VOR PLECA într-o călătorie FĂRĂ ÎNTOARCERE. Unde şi DE CE?, 11 septembrie 2013, Roxana Roseti, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 22 februarie 2017O organizaţie olandeză vrea să trimită pentru totdeauna oameni pe Marte. Opt români s-au înscris pentru proiect. Vedeţi aici lista, 12 august 2013, Octavian Calei, Ziarul financiar, accesat la 23 aprilie 2017 * 2017, februarie - Emiratele Arabe Unite au anuntat un proiect ambitios de creare a unor asezari umane pe Marte, in urmatorii 100 de ani.Dubaiul vrea sa faca asezari umane pe Marte, 15 februarie 2017, Ziare.com, accesat la 22 februarie 2017Finally, someone has a realistic timeline for Mars colonization—the UAE, 15 February 2017, Eric Berger, Ars Technica, retrieved at 22 February 2017 Dificultățile colonizării planetei Marte ; 2014 * Trimiterea unor astronauţi pe Marte i-ar expune pe aceştia la riscuri medicale care depăşesc limitele fixate în prezent de agenţia spaţială americană (NASA), a anunţat un comitet internaţional de experţi în medicină.De ce nu trimite NASA oameni pe Marte? Care sunt explicaţiile oferite de agenţia spaţială americană, 4 aprilie 2014, Florin Bădescu, Descoperă, accesat la 20 mai 2017 ; 2017 * Condiţia fizică a astronauţilor de la Staţia Spaţială Internaţională a scăzut, cu 30-50%. Este posibil să nu se trimită niciodată oameni pe Marte. Misiunile spaţiale umane de lungă durată pot fi compromise din cauza incapacităţii fizice a omului.Este posibil să nu se trimită niciodată oameni pe Marte. Misiunile spaţiale umane de lungă durată pot fi compromise din cauza incapacităţii fizice a omului, 15 mai 2017, Alexandru Voiculescu, Descoperă - Daily Mail, accesat la 20 mai 2017 Note Legături externe * Vezi și * Explorarea spațiului Categorie:Marte